


wake up little punk

by jinyoungsmeat



Category: GOT7
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, I just need a new jingyeom fanfic, Illusions, Imagination, M/M, Oral Sex, Silly Yugyeom, Smut, This is also shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungsmeat/pseuds/jinyoungsmeat
Summary: Where Yugyeom doesn't take care of what he's reading and Jinyoung tries to show him how much reality is so more fun.





	wake up little punk

**Author's Note:**

> I don't believe I did another one shot Jingyeom hahaha I think I'm really crazy about this couple. Shit.

It was May 14th and we were scattered around the airport, waiting for our flight.

A few hours ago we had finished our show in Bangkok and now we were going to our Japanese tour, and what I most wanted was to be able to reach Fukuoka Sun Palace Hotel & Hall and give the best of me to our fans.

Maybe that's what brought me to searching in Twitter what they were talking about Eyes on You tour, because I always managed to get some good stuff out of what the fans were talking about to use on stage.

There were many comments about the new choreographies we were doing and how sexy we were being.

The little I could read before found a strange tweet about me and Park Jinyoung, the fans liked the physical contact we were making in the new era.

And I have no idea why my mind started rambling so much, because in a second I was reading comments about the group and about our individual roles and the next time I was swallowing my saliva with difficulty.

_"... he just pulled me by the neck and kissed me as if his life depended on it, as if kissing me was his special request to the magician before the universe imploded. And as the good younger brother, I obeyed his silent commands and let his tongue slide into my mouth-"_

“Bo!”

"Ya!" I scream, lose my concentration. I put one hand on my chest, trying to show how uncomfortable his presence had been, but instead of asking if I'm okay, Park Jinyoung laughs at me and squeezes my cheeks hard.

“Why your face is so red? Are you watching porn, Gyeom?”

“Wow, how did you find out?” I pretend to be surprised. “Did I do some horny expression?!” I asked him, distracted enough to not notice he’s look in my hope.

“Yes, you should be more careful, especially when you're in public” Jinyoung continues with his mocking smile on his face and his eyes continue to probe far below my eyes. “People may end up discovering the pervert inside of you”.

I roll my eyes, punching his shoulder strong enough to make him complain for my brutality.

And maybe if I wasn't so focused on he’s smiles I would have realized my stupidity of leaving my phone on top of the briefcase when Bambam called me — that if you were to think about it, it was his fault for anything that happened next.

“ _Hey, Jaebeom hyung wants to talk to you. I think he's..."_ when Jinyoung lifts his eyes, I finally realize how much Jackson was right about me being slow and couldn't hide secrets for too long, because Park Jinyoung got my phone in his hands and he sure knew my password. I take the phone from he’s hands, checking the window open. I poke my eyes out before I lock the screen and stick my phone in my pocket. “Did you hear what I said? Jaebeom hyung is calling you” I don't look at him, because suddenly I feel ashamed to be reading an erotic fanfic about both of us. “Jinyoung hy-”

“I didn't know you had it in you, Kim Yugyeom” he cuts me with a smile in the corner of his lips.

“What?” I feign disinterest. “What are you talking about? Jaeb-“

“You don't need to be reading these things” Jinyoung shut me up again, crossing his arms in front of his chest. I lick my bottom lip because his eyes are strong and I get chills for it. Thing that had never happened before. He rises from the bench, approaching me with his smile. “If you want me to put you on knees and fuck you, I'm going to put you on knees and fuck you, Gyeom.” I blink when I feel him near me. “All you have to do is ask.”

I seek some kind of joke in his expression, something that throws me out of that tension bubble that forms with his words, but all I see in his eyes is a peculiar kind of truth.

What doesn't help me to be calmer when I feel his hand dancing on my chest while he pretends to pack my jacket:

“Do you want to go to the bathroom with me?”

“What?!”

“Go in the bathroom with me, you know...?” Jinyoung repeats, touching my shirt collar. I feel my phone buzzing and I also hear Bambam call me. He spends his hands on his hair. “So I can fuck you".

I gasp.

“Jinyoungie hyung...”

“We can do a lot better than that nonsense you were reading, Gyeom-ah” I never felt anything for him. A shiver, a burn in my stomach, a willingness to touch his beautiful skin. I never had that kind of thought or feeling, at least not until I ventured into that fanfic and not until I heard him say so innocently that he wanted to fuck me. “You just need to say yes and I'll give you what you want.”

And I wanted to deny, say he was going crazy and to be able to explain that fanfic on my phone, but I was too lost in thoughts and the warm feeling of his hand coming down to my wrist. “I don't know about you, Gyeom-ah, but I've always wondered what it's like to be inside for you.” I feel feverish. “Are you as tight as I imagine...? Will you call my name when I stock you hard or do you'll cry when you cum?”

“I-Ah...” I try to say something, but the burning sensation in my skin thanks to his words makes me unbalanced. All of our friends were present in that environment. Mark and Jaebum were talking at a bank not far from where we were, Bambam and Youngjae were seeing something on some staff’s phone.

So I didn't know how to feel: guilty of wanting to accept or dirty because I'm getting horny by someone who's supposed to be like my older brother while all of our friends are throwing us quick glances and gentle smiles?

“Okay...” Jinyoung's hoarse voice say in a rude tone. “I'm going to give the boys an excuse and go to the bathroom” he tells me like his dictating a grocery list. “and I'm going to wait for you for five minutes, after that I'm going to go back to my chair and pretend that nothing happened. That's when your chance to get what you want is going to end".

I squawk without realizing it.

”You have five minutes.” Jinyoung picks up his jacket. “You better decide soon, I'm not going to give you a second chance to do this".

Then he turns away, talks to Jaebum who makes a face of pity and shakes his head before he comments something with Mark.

I bite my lips, watching my friends watch Jinyoung go towards the bathroom and I wonder if they would also look at me if I went that way.

I scratch neck back, feeling my damn phone in my pocket.

I shouldn't have been so careless, or rather, I shouldn't have gotten into that link and shouldn't have read so many pages of that stupid story.

I really shouldn't walk to the bathroom, because I didn’t know what I was doing or what was moving me, just knew that Jinyoung had caught me in act and I needed to prove whether or not he was playing with me.

But he wasn't kidding.

“There is no one here. It’s just us” he answers my silent question. I nod, licking my lips without knowing what to say. “I don't have a condom".

I breathe deeply.

“I didn't come for that...”

“You didn't?”

Did I ?

I nod a shy no.

“Then why are you here, Gyeom?” I shrug and he breathes heavily, as if he were irritated by something. Jinyoung leans against the wall and I lean on the sink, facing him. “Why were you reading that?” I give with my shoulders. He giggle. “You don't know shit?”

“I know you're playing with my me, hyung” I say trying to get a sarcastic smile on my face. “I also know I'm not going to let you win this game. You know what? I was reading that because I was doing field research, to improve our work on stage and to give what the fans wanted".

“Will you give it to then? I mean, if I read it right, that's what that fan wanted...” Jinyoung play the smart one. “She wanted you to kneel down and beg me to fuck you. Is that what you'll going to do?”

I narrow my eyes.

“Is that what you want?” I tease him back. “Because that's what it looks like, that you took this little chance to do something you want. What ugly move hyung, you have no shame in you, right? Trying to fuck your younger brother, tsc...”

“No I'm not ashamed.” Jinyoung shrugs, moving away from the wall. I take a step back. “Why should I? Because I want to fuck you? It's not like you're some kid and I'm doing something wrong...” the older one tells me, fixing he’s glasses. The mask on his face gives such a mysterious air to his brown eyes. “And you're not my younger brother, Gyeom... Thanks God, because if you was, I couldn't kiss you when I wanted to".

“What? You never kis-"

And he pulls he’s mask away and kisses me.

He kisses me with strength and authority.

His hands grabbing my neck.

And I can see the way his eyelashes move because I can't close my eyes.

I don't know why, but I just obey him... As a good younger brother at the mercy of the elder brother's authority. Not that I wanted to be brothers, it's just a mode of expression, because he was older and I was the "maknae" of the group... Shit, I stick my tongue in his mouth.

We stayed on that for a long time, he was squeezing me with his strong hands and I was freaking out about I’m kissing one of my best friends!

I've kissed boys before. Or maybe saw I say: I had done everything with boys before.

Just never imagined it, never had imagined me doing something with one of my best friends, because they were like my brothers... But here I am losing my calm s because Park Jinyoung’s have his hand over my dick.

“I don't really have a condom here” he whispers kissing my neck. — “So I guess I'll just give you half of what was written on that fanfic, would I? As an initiation gift".

He unbutton my pants and get on his knees, pull my underwear down and pout his mouth without even thinking twice.

“Shit...” I grab his black hair and close my eyes, feeling the way his wet mouth swallows me and he’s hot throat opens to my dick. If I could confess to a priest, I would ask forgiveness because I regretted never having imagined Park Jinyoung on he’s knees.

I move my hip feeling his tongue slipping over my dick while his eyes devour my soul.

“Fuck me... Fuck me hyung".

“What?” Jinyoung giggle move away from me. I feel my cheeks burn. He gets up, kissing me. “Repeat what you said".

“Oh... I-Ah-it's just that...”

“Repeat.” he does not ask, he commands, because he clenches my chin and pulls my face towards his. I gasp. “What did you say?”

I feel his mouth rubbing on mine and I want to punch him because I want to kiss him till his out of breath. 

“Fuck me.” I repeat looking into his eyes. “I want you to fuck me hyung, here and now...” I lick my lips. “Fuck me hard".

Park Jinyoung smiles at me as if I had just given him a fucking Christmas present: me.

He gives me one last kiss and makes me turn my back, sending me elbows in the sink and bending my body over it.

I can see him in the mirror and he’s looks so fucking hot with his red ears and messy hair.

He looks even hotter when he go down he’s pants and touch my ass with no shame.

Jinyoung separating my ass cheeks and rubs his thumb on my ring, making me bite my mouth and close my eyes in anticipation.

“Fuck, I'm going to be lying if I say I never wanted to fuck you".

“Hyung..."

“I love when you call me that.” Jinyoung admits and I feel him rubbing his dick in my roll. I grab the sink hard. “Call me that when I'm inside you...” and with no warning, he was really inside of me, making me lose my balance for a while. And even though my mind is telling me a thousand things about why it was wrong, my body catches fire when it gives the first stock. “Shit...!”

Hurts.

Having him inside me so fast and warm ached, but it was so good that I could not contain my moans when the overhead feeling full me.

It was just surreal that I was like that, with one of his hands on my lifting thigh while the other one squeezed me by the base of my neck and he fucked me like it was the most normal thing in the world.

He spends his hand around my neck, keeping me in place when he slides harder into me, I close my eyes.

I feel my orgasm slowly forming inside of me as I hear him breathing breathlessly against my shoulder. When I feel him slowly shaving near my prostate, I squeeze him inside of me and he bites my shoulder, moaning.

The sensibility of all things happening at once causes me a grip on my belly and I enjoy feeling filled up on all sides.

He and I were stuck for a long time, breathing desperately while we recovered from our orgasms.

I swallow my saliva and fix my hair when I feel him moving away.

I don't look at him or say anything, I just lift my pants and turn on, where I dip my hands and step on my face to get rid of the final layer of sweat that was on my skin.

“You don't have to be embarrassed or be sorry”. I hear him say it in his hoarse, raspy voice.

“I'm not ashamed. I'm not sorry either".

“Great.” Jinyoung giggle getting closer to me. He runs his hands through my waist, and I finally raise my eyes, seeing him through to the mirror. Jinyoung bites his lips and looks back at me. “Because I really want to repeat this more often, _Gyeomie..._ ”

“ _... Gyeomie...?"_ I breathe deeply, smiling internally at the thought of him wanting to be with me one more time. “Yugyeom, are you by any chance listening to me?”

I wink, raising my eyes, find Jinyoung’s brown eyes of behind the black frame of he’s glasses.

“Yugyeomie...?” I finally breathe again, and finally pay attention to the things around us.

I blinked, watching Jinyoung shake his hands in front of my face.

“Ya!" he yells. "Wake up you little punk".

WHAT?

I was dreaming with open eyes.

I was still sitting in the same place, with my phone in my hands and with Jinyoung standing in front of me. I breathed in haste, realizing I was imagining all that time.

Jinyoung hadn't seen what I was reading and he hadn't subpoenaed me for sex.

We had never been to the bathroom and he had never been inside me. I was imagining it all the time.

“ _Ya, let's go, your idiots...”_ I hear Jaebum hyung's voice scream and I move my eyes towards Jinyoung, seeing everyone heading towards the gate of departure.

I had lost half morning imagining Park Jinyoung inside of me.

FUCK!

I close my eyes and bite my cheek, feeling them warm when shame hits me in the stomach.

“Yugyeom-ah? Are you okay?” Jinyoung ask me.

“It's-Ah-I'm fine!” I swallow my saliva, blocking me phone and getting up.

I can't even look him in the eye.

“Are you sure? It seems that there was something” he say. “Is something bothering you? You were thoughtful for a long time, I even thought I'd talk to you, but I preferred to give you a break” Jinyoung continues, touching my shoulder. I move away. “Ah... You know you can always talk to me, don't you? You can trust me for whatever you want. It doesn't have to be now, but when you want to open up, I'll be here to listen to you".

I'm ashamed.

“All right hyung. Thank you.”

“You don't have to thank me”. Jinyoung smiles by squeezing the trousers from his backpack. “That's what friends do, isn't it?”

Friends.

I had imagined it all.

My stomach turns.

I'm a complete idiot, because I never thought of Park Jinyoung and the moment I let myself think, I was wrong and I got all wrapped up in my stupid adolescent delusion with a unrequited crush. **Shit**.

I sigh unsatisfied and try to smile at him when the same calls me for being late.

I hear Jinyoung call my name:

“For God's sake Gyeom, wake up from the dream world and come soon, we're late for boarding you little punk”.


End file.
